Diplomatic Immunity
Diplomatic Immunity is a quest in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Overview *'Prerequisite:' N/A *'Quest Giver: Delphine' *'Reward:' N/A *'Reputation Gain:' N/A Quest Progression Objectives: *Meet Delphine in Riverwood. *Meet Malborn in Solitude. *Give Malborn the Equipment. *Create a distraction and get away from the party *(Optional) Retrieve your gear *Search for information about the dragons returning *Escape the Thalmor Embassy *Talk to Delphine Not a complete list of objectives. Background "It seems that things are worse than even Delphine thought. Dragons aren't just coming back to life, they're being resurrected by other dragons. Delphine suspects that the Thalmor might be bringing dragons back for some sinister purpose. She's going to help me infiltrate the Thalmor ambassador's manor and find out what they know about the dragons. I should meet with her contact, Malborn, in the Winking Skeever Inn in Solitude." Walkthough Malborn Delphine thinks that the Thalmor knows something about the Dragons return to Skyrim. She has got you an invite to a Thalmor party. Go to Malborn in Solitude he will smuggle in some of your equitment in to the party. If you plan on completing this quest right away, make sure that you only bring what you need when you talk to Malborn; he makes you give up everything you do not need. You will have to choose some of your equipment and goods to bring with you (include your clothes/armor and lockpicks, as Delphine will give you party clothes to wear and take all other items you have with you once you are ready to head to the party). Once inside the party, talk to Malborn and ask him for a drink—it will come in handy momentarily. Distractions Elenwen greets you upon entering the Thalmor Embassy, asking you to introduce yourself. After speaking with her, Tell Malborn when you are ready; he'll be waiting by the door behind him for everyone to be distracted. If you talk to Razelan on the bench nearest to Malborn, he'll ask for a drink. Give him the Colovian Brandy and he will offer you a favor. Tell him to distract the party. Alternatively, if you are acquainted with Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone and have previously assisted her, you may ask her to cause a distraction, as "an old woman can get away with anything". She will then begin harassing Razelan and making a scene, providing you the necessary cover. Following either case, run to the door and meet Malborn. Proceed through the kitchen to retreive your equipment and Malborn will lock the door leading back to the party. Thalmor As you enter the room, you will find a doorway to your left. Two Thalmor Agents will be chatting. Kill them, and head up the stairs. Across from the bedroom on the top floor, there are some more guards for you to kill and loot. After killing the agents, head through the next door. There are two common ways of completing this area. There are three Agents in the room, so you could kill them. Alternatively you may sneak over to the desk where you arrow is pointing (Wait untill the guard has gone up the stairs) and grab the items you need. There is going to be a staircase behind you, go down those and enter the door. On the other side there will a wizard and a guard torturing a man, kill the wizard and the guard and talk to the prisoner. He'll tell you about a man named Esbern. If he dies during the fight, you'll find the information about Esbern in a chest next to him. Loot: After fighting the 2 soldiers and killing the wizard Rulindil in the room before you go down the stairs mentioned above there are 3 lockpicks to be found, in possession of one of the nearby soldiers (forgive me the exact soldier is TBC). Use these to lockpick the Expert display cabinet at the top of those stairs. Inside you will find 2 Elven Daggers, a Gold and Ruby Circlet and a Gold and Emerald Circlet. Be advised: You only have 3 lockpicks so caution and logic in your attempts is advised. There is a Stone of Barenziah to be found during this mission in of the rooms before you meet the penis. Ambassador After your little chat the ambassador will show up with 3 guards. Quickly run back up the stairs and save Malborn (Optional) after you do that loot the guards one of them will have a key to the trapdoor. once your through the trap door on the otherside will be a Frost Troll. If you left any followers at the front door, this is where they'll rejoin you (so defend them if necessary). Be ready to kill it and after that head throught the exit meet up with Delphine and get your stuff back! Assuming you save Malborn, you can later find him in the Gray Quarter in Windhelm, and can help him by killing a Khajiit assassin (located by the stables), allowing him to make it safely to Morrowind. Glitches *If you kill the male prisoner before escaping the dungeon and/or questioning him the quest will glitch; you will be stuck in the embassy with no way out. de:Diplomatische_Immunität *Some players, upon completion of Diplomatic Immunity, do not receive the A Cornered Rat quest, and cannot progress the main questline. Affiliation with the Thieves guild is speculated at being an issue, but is not confirmed. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests Category:Skyrim